


Three words from The President

by 4lwaysSleepy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Floris | Fundy/Clay | Dream, Trans Character, Trans Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lwaysSleepy/pseuds/4lwaysSleepy
Summary: The President (emperor or dictator) was a little bit drunk whilst being surrounded by about 20 people from all nations.Now Fundy was there, and he got few words for him, 3 words that just might've hit a bit too close to home.or;Fundy is reminded of his past
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Three words from The President

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like few days back and I'm posting this in class, I'm gonna fail the next test so hard-  
> Anyways enjoy Fundy angst, because I love underrated furry (sorry) and angst  
> (This was low-key inspired by one fan-art I saw)

It hurt. Those words cut deeper than he'd ever like to admit, they're on his mind constantly and he does not like it, just painfully reminding him of his past. Sure, the other was drunk (as always anyway) and talking about him being a furry (which he is not), but it had deeper meaning for him, way deeper than the Manberg president could know, hell, probably no one outside of L'manberg citizens knew about it. Maybe even some of them didn't.

When the words left the president's mouth, he froze, instantly, he could smell the alcohol in his breath and he could see the smug smirk

"yeah, I'm somethin'..."

he slurs, looking straight at him with people around, so many people around.

"I'm what you're not, Fundy"

The drunk president continues, he just stares at the man, slight fear of what might come tugging at the corners of his mind, he musters some courage and talks back;

"What schlatt?  
What am I not?"

he spits, a bit louder, the fear very quickly turning into anger. The man drunkenly chuckles, smirking. 

"I'm a man." 

Everything blacked out. 

He was alone, only those 3 words in his mind. He knew the drunken man had no idea about his secret, he knew he was probably referring to him being a "furry" (isn't he one too though?), yet the words meant more to him and his father, who stood by, stepped in, knowing exactly what's going on with his son. Not that he noticed, he was still trapped in the abyss with those words on replay. 

"I'm a man. " 

"He is a man." 

"And you are not" 

His mind was racing, he wasn't born male, and his thoughts will never leave that be, it will never forget. He knew this time will come at some point, where someone would point it out, well he knew, but didn't think it would happen, since people that knew were trusted (even if they were known for being loudmouths or later on traitors).  
For others he just stood there, his gaze looking nowhere in particular, spaced out, he was shoved by the president few times, laughing. The smell of alcohol even stronger, making him feel a bit dizzy, he didn't really notice that at the moment though. 

When he was broken out of his thoughts, out of the abyss filled with the drunk's voice, he wasn't in the small building anymore, he was by a river, someone next to him. Two people next to him. 

He had to blink and shake his head, as if that would make the thoughts fly out of his head. He noticed that he sat next to his fiancé and his father, each on one side. He didn't expect them to sit so close to each other. Looking at his father first, he noticed how his eyes are shut, but facing the sky, humming an unfamiliar tune to him, maybe it was familiar, but he couldn't register it. 

Then he slowly turned his head to his fiancé, who had his mask covering only upper half of his face, showing his lips and some freckles. Beautiful as always. 

Noticing his stare, he turned to him, smiling softly "are you okay?" he asked quietly, getting the attention of his father. 

"yea, I think I'm good now" he answered, he honestly wasn't sure if he was okay, the thoughts were still swirling in his mind, but he did feel better than when he was inside with the president. 

"Don't let his words get to you, you are a man in every way possible" his father says with his sweet smile (he almost forgot that one). "well technically you are a furry-" before Dream could finish his sentence he gets a slap on the back of his head and a death glare by his father. He chuckles, being called a furry isn't really that bad, well not as bad as-

"Anyways, we should head back" his fiancé says, standing up and holding his hand out to him.

Those three words probably won't leave for a while if ever, but at least he has his father and fiancé to remind him that he is a man and those thoughts of his are wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't all that good, probably just something I wrote to distract myself or whilst I was procrastinating. 
> 
> Also, just to clear this up;  
> -It was a roleplay, no hate on Schlatt, he's a great villain  
> -Neither Schlatt or Schlatt's character are transphobic, his character is just alcoholic  
> -Fundy is canonically playing a trans character (said by Wilbur) and he himself said he doesn't mind it either  
> -This wasn't wrote to be exactly how it went canonically, as I said it was inspired by a fan-art  
> \+ -In that scene, if you know it at least, Schlatt wasn't referring to him being trans, but furry (most likely), he probably didn't even know Fundy's character is trans 
> 
> yea I guess that's all I wanted to say, have a nice day or night!


End file.
